Another Crouch
by AmyLou97
Summary: This is my first story. I have made it about Harrys job as an Auror and how it affects him and possibly his families safety. As a new threat is introduced to the wizard world Harry has to stop who is causing the deaths of many wizards working in the section of law at the Ministry.
1. Chapter 1

The bolt of light smashed against the wall right next to his head.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!", Ron yelled as Harry stumbled back onto his feet.

"What should we do with him?" Ron asked as Harry made his way to the frozen man lying on the floor at Ron's feet. Harry shot his wand into the air and remembered his wedding day. The stag flew out of his wand turned around and stared at Harry waiting for his command.

"Fetch the wizard cops. We have found another one."

The stag nodded and glided away from him through the hole in the ceiling of the old barns crumbling roof.

A few minutes later after downing a bottle of butterbeer that Hermione had cleverly place in Ron's extended pocket, the wizard cops arrived. Ron nodded at the three cops,

"Let's go it's been a long day."

Harry nodded in agreement and "CRACK", he was back at his home only two hills away from the burrow. The sun was setting and through the window of the three story house was Ginny holding Albus in her arms waving at him.

"Daddy, Daddy look what I can do." James was spinning around in circles, again and again. Harry was away to stop him before James would be sick. But then James's feet started to hover four feet above ground. Harry laughed and caught James as his feet started to lower towards the ground.

"Wow well done James how clever of you!" Harry cheered as he put James over his shoulders and made his way inside the house to what smelled like Molly's secret recipe of butternut squash soup (which she only shared the recipe with Ginny who swore she would not tell me).

"How did it go?" She called through the kitchen.

"Got another ex-death eater, he's been on the run for a while now. We found him at a deserted barn near the south coast.

"Well does he know anything about those killings."

"Don't know Ron stunned him before we could ask and anyway thats not what we do we are just supposed to catch them."

"Well I hope you find out who it is and stop them. I can't stand to think of those workers in law at the Ministry getting killed. Anyway enough chat about work tea's ready.

Albus was just dozing in Harrys lap as an owl came to the window. The official bit of paper was stamped with a blue 'M' on the seal of the envelope. Harry place Albus in his crib as Ginny fetched the envelope. As Harry returned to the lounge Ginny handed him the open letter grabbed James and went upstairs.

_Mr Potter,_

_ Mr Potter we are requiring your assistance with the deaths of the Ministry deaths. We have evidence to believe that Barty Crouch's Jr's son; Douglas Crouch is to be what we believe the leader of these killings and is planning on gaining more members to his party to kill more. We also believe that you could be a possible victim. Please bring you family with you as a precaution._

_We will see you soon at Aurors office 2._

_ Yours sincerely Head Auror Declan Jackson._


	2. Chapter 2

"CRACK" finally Ron was there holding Rose in his arms and next to him Hermione who was holding his hand. They both took there seats at the large hexagon shaped table with black vines inscribed along the side of the table which James was running his finger against, following the pattern.

"Well", Kingsley announced skimming his eyes around the table "We have discovered the Douglas Crouch who recently left Hogwarts last year. Lets say he took a deep interest in the Defense Against the Dark Arts, and passed all his Defense Against the Dark Arts exams with full marks."

"So what does he need to kill the law workers?" Asked Ginny.

"Well is it not obvious." Everyone just stared at Hermione waiting for the answer.

"Well", she carried on "Douglas is obviously still angry that he has grown up with no Father figure, and the only one he had was told to him through history books and through the talk of the school."

"Still that doesn't mean he should be killing." Ron interrupted.

"No it does not but what do you think one of the tales going around Hogwarts is?"

"Tha..." Harry started. Before being interrupted by Hermione.

"It's that Barty Crouch his Dad killed Douglas's Grandfather, who was head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. So he must believe that he should follow his Dad and kill maybe not the head of law but other workers in the Magical Law Enforcement."

"Yes Mrs Weasley you are correct so we need to..." Kingsley nodded.

"But how does this involve Harry?" Ginny interrupted.

"Since I am the reason his Father is in Azkaban." Harry grumbled staring past Albus in his arms to his shoes and the floor. Everyone went quiet. Harry looked up and turned to look into Ginny's eyes.

"I am the reason he killed those people. If it wasn't me Barty went after Barty would not be in prison." A tear slowly feel from the corner of Harrys eye. Ginny clasped he hand on top of Harrys holding Albus.

"It's not your fault Harry your not the one who killed those people he did. Your not the one who chose Barty to go after you. Barty did to impress Voldemort."

"So" Kingsley continued, "we need to protect all you family including Molly, Arthur and the rest of your brothers families Ron and Ginny incase they try to get to Harry through you."

"Where must we go?" asked Hermione Kingsley handed them all an address the one Hermione and Ron had was different to the one Harry and Hermione had.

"The family has been split into two so we can fit you all into two separate safe houses.

"CRACK!"

"CRACK!"  
"CRACK!"  
"CRACK!"

Four figures had now joined the room three of them hooded with dark green cloaks and one with a his hood down who almost resembled Barty Crouch Jr exactly. He had a wide grin on his face and the same shine in his eyes as his Father. There was a flash of light which almost hit James. Who had luckily been picked up by Ginny just in time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ginny take them. Keep safe." Ginny nodded took Albus from Harry and grabbed James's hand.

"CRACK!"

"CRACK!"

Ginny, Hermione and the children were gone. There was the sound of a body being smashed against the wall.

"WATCH IT HARRY!" Harry dropped to the floor just avoiding the green flash that skimmed the top of the hairs on Harry's messy hair. Harry ran to Ron while shielding himself with the protego charm, held out his hand helping Ron back onto his feet.

"BANG!"

The door opened and in stormed the three wizard cops. Harry raised his wand away to stun the wizard who's hood of his cloak had now fallen. His scar across his face moving as he grinned away to cast a spell on the wizard cop who had tripped as he entered the room.

"SHUT IT! OR ELSE." Douglas dared.

Everyone froze and turned as Douglas had Kingsley suspended in the air, wandless and screaming but with no noise coming out.

"Right then drop you wands."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, the cops had already dropped theirs. Harry and Ron both started to kneel down away to put their wand on the floor but just before their hand hit the floor. There was a massive smash both Ron and him cast a spell throwing Crouch against the mirror. Kingsley fell to the floor gaining his breath back as more wizard cops entered the room. They were outnumbered.

"I WILL GET YOU POTTER. MARK MY WORDS. IT WILL BE WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT!" His laugh cackled smacking against everyone's ears.

"CRACK!" The laugh was gone the men in the cloaks had disappeared all anyone could hear was Kingsley gasping for his breath.

"What next?" Breathed Ron, glancing around the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mummy where's Daddy?" James asked his mother while getting dragged into a white house next to the jagged sea, which was roaring so loudly that James could only faintly hear his mothers reply.  
"At work honey, everything is okay."  
"Oh okay. When will he be back?"  
The door has burst open with Molly's face as white as a sheet.  
"Oh Ginny are you alright?" She picked up James and held him in her arms.  
"They...they almost hit James and H..Harry I don't know where he is...or if anything might of..."  
James could feel his Granny's grip getting tighter.  
"Don't think the worst Ginny remember it's Harry. ", Molly looked down onto the wooden floor trying not to show Ginny her fear,  
"What about Ron and Hermione are they okay?"  
"I think Hermione left but knowing Ron he would of probably stayed with Harry."  
"Oh." Molly looked away and walked into the small lounge filled of old furniture.  
Ginny place Albus in a crib that had been placed in the corner of the room. Took James from Molly's embrace placed him on the sofa and grabbed her mother holding her in her arms not wanting to let go.  
"Granny whats for tea?" James asked. Which made both Molly and Ginny smile.


End file.
